


Survival

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [48]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to survive. For them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

_I won't make her cry. N-Not over… something so… stupid._

That was the only thing he had in mind.

He'd made a promise.

And he would do anything to keep it.  _I said tears of joy, dammit… tears of… joy._

His flesh hand punched the ground, supporting his and the beam's weight, the beam that tore through his skin. Once on his side, he brought his palms together, producing a small flash of blue light and transmuting the beam, cutting off the end that stuck out of his back.

Feeling his energy being drained with each effort he made, he thought quickly and liberated the two chimeras from the rubble. They had been enemies before, but now, they were his only chance at survival. And that was all that mattered.

Survival.

_Survive for her. For Al._

"I need someone… to pull this damn thing… outta my stomach," he'd told the chimeras when they asked why they had been saved.

"But if we pull it out, won't you just bleed to death?" asked the lion.

"As soon as you pull it out…I-I'll seal the wound… with alchemy." There was a determined tone in his voice despite the pain he felt. But Edward knew this would happen at some point in time. He'd refused to take a life again, and if _this_ was the price of his mercy, then he would pay it.

After a glance at each other, and an exchange of words, both chimeras agreed to his crazy idea. The lion began to pull the beam out, bit by bit.

The pain was indescribable. It was the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his life, perhaps even more so than the automail surgery four years earlier. But he didn't have time to think about the pain, he had to concentrate. He had to focus on his life energy and use it in order to heal himself.

_Think of yourself as a mass of energy, just like… the Philosopher's stone! He told himself over and over again. Remember… how it felt… to use_ life!

If he wanted to fulfill his promise to her and his brother, along with the promise to he made to himself of never taking a human life, he had to do whatever was necessary. There was no choice. He had to stay alive, for them. He just had to.

He _refused_ to die here.

It seemed like an eternity before the metal was finally out of his side, but he quickly sealed the wound closed with a swift clap of his hands.

"Is he dead?" he heard one of them ask.

"You can't kill me that easily," he replied weakly as he opened an eye, looking up.

Even though the gorilla and lion told him it was a stupid idea to do anything— _especially fight—_ before seeing a doctor, he did his best to get to his feet. He felt very lightheaded, but determined. He refused to worry about himself when he knew that his loved ones were in danger. He wasn't sure if Al was able to warn Winry and the rest, and he couldn't leave anything to chance. He had to get to them before Kimblee did. He had to protect them.

He had to protect _her_.

_If anything happens to her… No._ He couldn't begin to think that way. He _would_ save her.

But after just a couple steps, he couldn't force his body to move anymore. He found his eyelids too heavy to lift and gave into unconsciousness before he collapsed to the floor.

x-X-x

They watched as he twisted and turned, his eyes shut tightly, his face scrunched up into different shades of pain. The sweat rolled down like tears on his face while his hands clutched the sheets in a tight flesh and a metal grip.

"No, let her go… let Winry go…!" he murmured once again. "Winry… Al…"

"I wonder what he's dreaming," Darius pondered aloud, leaning on the doorframe.

"If he's like this, it's probably something really bad," answered Heinkel from behind.

"Mm-hm. Those names, aren't those the names of the girl we brought to Briggs and his brother?" the dark haired chimera asked.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's probably them. Do you think Kimblee got to them?"

"I dunno, but… I kinda hope he didn't," replied Darius.He nodded in Ed's direction. "For his sake anyway."

"Me too." Heinkel turned to look at the small golden haired alchemist. "Me too."


End file.
